Enter Danielle extended
by mrastounding
Summary: Alternate version of chapter 11 of Luiz4200's Ghost 101; includes laughter, backstories, friendship, and hints of things to come; sort-of-one-sided Paulina/Danny (though I loathe this pairing); hints of Danny/Sam
1. Enter Danielle extended: main story

Author's note:

Before we get started, I just want to clarify that I'll be skipping the first half of the chapter that I'll be extending. See, when I got permission to extend the scene in question, I wasn't exactly planning on extending the entire chapter, simply because it wasn't necessary. More on this later. Anyways, enjoy.

…_Luckily nobody heard him._

"Wait: you REALLY think that I'm…?" Dani began before bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?" Paulina asked, before Tucker replied, "Well, that's ONE way to react to finding out that you're supposedly in a relationship with your genetic template." After elbowing his friend in the chest, Danny came up to his classmate and said, "What he means is that I will never be in a romantic relationship with a clone of myself and Phantom."

"Wait, time out: clone?" Paulina asked, to which Dani replied, "Long story short, one of Phantom's enemies wanted to create a being that was, as he put it, the perfect blend of human and ghost. Using samples he took from Phantom and Danny, he tried multiple times to make such an heir: I'm the only one who's still around."

"Is that why…?" the popular girl began, to which her admirer replied, "I was nearby when Plasmius, the enemy she's referring to, nearly destroyed her trying to find out why she lasted so long. Luckily, with a little help from her originals, that being me AND Phantom, she survived, but still, how would you feel if someone who's practically your twin was nearly killed, for lack of a better term?"

Maddie, who was nearby, opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of "Danny: there's a Dash Baxter also here to see you," interrupted her thoughts.

* * *

><p>…<em>Foley, you replace Fenton as locker stuffing."<em>

Suddenly, Dani squealed and bolted out the door. "What was that about?" Dash wondered, to which Danny smiled and replied, "She's saying 'hi' to a friend." That's when the two popular kids noticed the young girl was embracing a certain huntress.

"So, Valerie, still think that all ghosts are evil?" Dash asked with a bit of a smirk. "Very funny, Baxter: I still haven't forgiven you," the former popular girl replied before stating, "Oh, and for the record, I might hate ghosts, but I could never hate a human."

"Valerie, as a friend, I'm sorry but you're sounding a bit like a hypocrite," the young clone stated. To this, the teen ghost hunter sighed, before stating, "You're right, I guess. However, even though I didn't always believe it myself, your status as a clone does NOT make you any less of a human being than myself, and neither does you being half-ghost."

"I've actually been thinking about that," Maddie stated, "Couldn't we just remove the ghost powers entirely? I mean, they might be…" She didn't even finish her thought before Danny and Valerie were in front of the ghost girl with their hands stretched out and sharing an angry look.

"Danny, Valerie: it's for her own good; you know ghosts are evil," she tried to explain, to which her son replied, "Mom, for once in your life, listen to me. I get it: you think that there are no good ghosts in the world, but I was there when Dani was created. See, the day Sam and Tucker stole the Specter Speeder, they were going on a rescue mission. The Wisconsin Ghost, as you call him, had kidnapped me the same day and they happened to spot it, but that's not the point.

"Before they burst in, though, Plasmius had finished combining my DNA with a sample of Phantom's ecto-energy, but had a little trouble, for lack of a better term, bringing it to life. Though Dani here was, by far, the best result he obtained, even the 'perfect specimen,' which is what he called the clone that got the specifics of appearance right, had the same flaw as all the others," Danny continued, before Valerie took over. "I wasn't aware of it when I first met her, but her ghost half was unstable: any time she used too much energy, she would literally start melting. Fortunately, Phantom showed that he did have SOME good in him and managed to stabilize her with some ecto-dejecto he borrowed from your lab, but not before explaining to me that Dani's ghost and human halves were linked: like two sides of one coin," she explained.

"Simply put, Mrs. Fenton," Dani stated, "While I'm not sure if this would be the case with other ghost-human hybrids, I've figured out on my own that my original instability means that if you destroyed my ghost half, there's a good chance that you could kill me completely. That's basically what happened with my, for lack of a better word, siblings: they used up too much energy and melted away into nothing, essentially killing them. I already know from talking with your son that you feel that ghosts should be destroyed, but ask yourself this: can you really play part in destroying a human?" (author's note: I know this is a reference to De-Stabilized, but it's a good line, so it fits, and I'm not changing it.)

Maddie sighed and said, "Your right; I'm sorry: I guess that since I thought it impossible for humans to have ghost powers, I never stopped to think of what might happen if it WERE possible. Still, we'll be keeping an eye on you: just because you're stable NOW doesn't mean that it couldn't change later." "I guess that's alright," Danny stated, with Valerie agreeing, before she remembered something and stated, "By the way, Danielle, be sure to tell Phantom that I want to speak with him about our last encounter, okay?"

"Sure, but only if you promise me that you are ACTUALLY going to talk to him," the female halfa stated, to which Valerie replied, "Anything for a friend." With that, she turned to leave.

"Wow: Fenton's girlfriend is friends with someone who hates her brother," Dash remarked, to which Dani burst out laughing again. "What's so funny?" the jock asked, to which Paulina replied, "I'll tell you later." Before they left, though, Paulina secured a promise from Dani that she would talk with Phantom. She kept her promise, though maybe not in the way Paulina believed she would, but that's another story.

Author's note:

In case you're wondering, I just added to what I thought were key parts of the story: I never intended to extend the entire chapter. Sorry if that's a bit of a letdown, but that's how I roll.


	2. additional story 1

Author's note:

Before we continue, I guess I better explain WHY I'm doing this. Well, let me start by saying that after I finished the extension, I felt I left one-too-many lose ends in the wind, if you know what I mean. That said, this chapter (and any that follow) are for the simple purpose of making sure that I haven't left any questions from my extension unanswered. Don't worry, though: I'm NOT going to break the rules of the challenge that the original story was a response to (unless I find it ABSOLUTELY necessary). Anyway, hope you like this.

Popular kid's discussion

"So Phantom's 'sister' is basically the daughter of him and Fenton?" Dash questioned. "Suddenly I have the urge to vomit, but I guess that's technically the case from what that loser told me," Paulina replied. Kwan, who had been invited to the Nasty Burger so that there would only need to be ONE retelling of the story, whistled. "Figures: the arch foe is ALWAYS the one that has something wrong upstairs," he remarked. "I know what you mean, man," Dash replied, "I get that this 'Plasmius' guy would want a successor, since I guess not even ghosts are around forever, and Phantom would be the most logical choice if you wanted a powerful ghost to fill the role."

Paulina, sensing where this was going, quickly remarked, "Yet we ALL know that there's no way he would willingly join forces with a psychopath like that ghost from Wisconsin." Star, who happened to be listening as well, frowned and said, "Willingly? What does that have to…OH: you're talking about that whole business with that Goth Circus from a while back, right?" Paulina nodded. "It's SO obvious that that ring master guy was controlling the ghost boy or something: I mean his eyes were RED! Any sensible person from around here knows his eyes are normally green," she remarked.

"So Plasmius figured that rather than waste resources to try and get his foe to see things his way, he decided to make a replacement who would," Kwan summarized, to which Dash stated, "Exactly, but what I'm NOT getting is why he decided to put some human DNA into the mix, let alone why he would choose Fentoad as the human in question." Paulina, after thinking a bit, said, "The first part is kind of obvious."

Seeing her friend's confused look, she scoffed. "Come on: if that whole ghost bug experience taught us ANYTHING, it's that there are certain things that we as human beings can simply NOT do, but ghosts can. It might be a bit of a stretch, but the same could apply in reverse," she surmised. "You're saying that Phantom's duplicate was supposed to be more powerful than the original?" Star asked. Shrugging, Paulina stated, "I wouldn't necessarily go THAT far, but I do know that there would be an advantage to being able to change from a ghost into a human."

Dash thought this over and nodded. "You might be right. The very fact that Phantom's arch foe is originally from Wisconsin is proof enough that this guy isn't completely satisfied by just ONE spot of territory: a human form would make it easier for a ghost to get people to trust him. I still don't see how that loser would be the ghost's prime target for such a form, though," he remarked.

"It might have something to do with accessible knowledge, not to mention genetics," Star surmised. When her friends look at her confused, she rolled her eyes. "Be honest, guys: in terms of physical power, there ARE better candidates, but NONE of them know as much about ghosts as the Fenton's do, except for MAYBE the Guys in White, but none of their members go anywhere without having massive security around them. Add the fact that Phantom 'clone' was supposed to be a GUY…" she said, giving the equation. "…and there are only two REAL candidates for a ghost/human hybrid who's potentially as strong as Phantom AND would have the human knowledge of how to possibly avoid the unpleasantries of anti-ghost technology, with only ONE of them of any real physical capabilities," Paulina finished. "Almost makes Fen-toad less of a loser," Dash remarked, "Almost." The others agreed.

Author's note:

One part down, two parts to go. Don't worry: things will get better.


	3. additional story 2

Parent/Teacher conference

"I appreciate you coming here on such short notice, Mr. Lancer," Maddie stated, before scowling, "but do THEY have to be here?" Mr. Lancer sighed before stating, "This is something that SHOULD have been taken care of a long time ago and you know it." "You can say that again: I have every right to know what kind of trouble my daughter is getting into on account of that boy of yours," Pamela Manson exclaimed, before Maurice Foley quickly stated, "For the record, from the way it sounded over the phone, there was another party involved." "You could definitely say that," declared the voice of Dani as she faded into the line of normal sight.

"OLD MAN AND THE SEA! How did she… what's going on?" the Casper High Faculty member exclaimed, to which Dani winced. "Ok, NOW I know why my cousins' warned me not to stand too close to you when you're yelling: you're loud," she remarked. "Danielle: watch your manners!" Maddie scolded, to which the young halfa blushed. "Sorry, but in my defense, I've got your son's bluntness and Phantom's highly sensitive ears," she replied.

"Let me repeat after Lancer: what's going on?" Angela Foley declared. "Perhaps WE can explain," stated Danny from the doorway with Tucker and Sam. "I told you that you didn't have to be here if you didn't want to," Jack replied, to which Danny simply stated, "I know, but I figured that this would go easier if those directly involved did most of the talking." "Well, start talking, Fenton," Jeremy Manson declared.

"First off, he's not the only one who's going to be talking," Sam suddenly exclaimed, "and secondly, you can stop assuming that everything is the fault of my friends; I mean, you may not have noticed, but I was actually behaving a lot worse before I met Danny, or Tucker. So stop pointing fingers and let us talk!" "While I may not approve of your outburst, young lady, you DO have a point," Pam stated, "so let's just see if we leave this place without you needing to do a LOT more then wear a dress to even be living in this town."

"You want to know something funny?" Danny suddenly stated, "You could move as far away as Pluto and you'd STILL be in danger." "Are you threatening us?" Jeremy asked, to which he replied, "No, but the ghost whom your daughter, and Tucker, helped me escape from DID." Pam scoffed. "Please: WHAT are you talking about?" she demanded. "Shut up and they'll tell you!" Dani exclaimed, before groaning and stating, "Great: I've got my dad's temper."

"Please keep any thoughts on that comment to yourself," Danny declared, "Let's just say that up until recently she hasn't had too many good influences, and that came out worse then I meant it to." "Just start at the beginning," Maurice stated sounding like he was considering the Manson's plan of moving far away from this place. "Fine, but I need you guys to promise that you'll hold all questions and/or accusations to yourself until we're finished," Danny said with what sounded like a growl. Despite wanting to argue, they all felt that this wouldn't have been said without reason, so everyone nodded.

"Okay, here's all the info we've been able to gather," the Fenton's son stated, "A few months back, I went up to my room to unwind from a hard day at school when I noticed a young girl just sitting on my bed. She introduced herself to me as Danielle, saying she was my first cousin once removed and that she had run away from home. She also asked if she could have something to eat." Pausing, he glared at the twelve year old in the room. "Remind me how I was supposed to explain how half the food in the fridge was gone?" he lightly scolded his clone, to which she responded with a blush. "In my defense, all Vlad ever gave me was dietary supplements, so I was curious about what REAL food was like," she stated sheepishly.

"Who's…" and that was as far as Pamela got before Danny barked out, "Remember that promise to keep your mouth shut? I suggest you try keeping it!" After she quieted down, and directed her hardest glare at the boy, Danny continued, "To say I wasn't suspicious of her would be totally rubbish, but I DID find that there were a few moments where the two of us bonded. When she disappeared by the time morning came, I genuinely felt myself get worried. Little did I know that her safety, as well as my ability to keep the trust of my parents, were the LEAST of my worries."

"Once I was at school, due to some bad timing, among other things, I found myself on the ground in pain in front of a vampire-esque ghost, with my cousin standing/floating beside him looking like, well, Dani could you help me out here?" the boy requested, to which she nodded and transformed into her ghost half. "How'd…" Angela began, only to be cut off with Sam declaring, "The next person who interrupts is getting a one-way trip into the Ghost Zone?" Pausing, she looked at Danny with a slightly hopeful look on her face. "Sorry, Sam: I'm not taking the chance of anyone finding a way to destroy one of the friendlier specters," her friend said sympathetically, while at the same time looking quite serious.

"Seriously, though: try and stay quiet," the boy pleaded, "it's at this point in the story where I think someone else gets to narrate." "Got that right, cuz," Dani remarked, "Just before he passed out, I turned to the one the Fenton's know as the Wisconsin Ghost and simply asked, 'Did I do good, Daddy?' He replied positively, though looking back, I'm fairly sure he was thinking, 'Sucker.'" "That's where Tucker and I come in," Sam replied, "A bit earlier, one Dash Baxter had pinned the crime of basically destroying the cafeteria on us. I'm still mad at the school board for siding with a bully because they need him on the football team, but I guess in a way I'm sort of grateful that they're so dense. If they weren't, I suppose that we wouldn't have spotted a couple of ghosts kidnapping someone in broad daylight."

"Usually, seeing this would cause someone to run away, but during that whole business with the ghost king, as well as a few other major ghost emergencies, Danny has ALWAYS tried to put others before himself," Tucker continued, "We knew full well that if WE were in his place, he'd do EVERYTHING he could to get us back, so we HAD to do the same for him." "Fortunately, the Fenton's equipment has a weird habit of tracking him, so we decided to 'borrow' a few pieces of equipment for a rescue mission," Sam declared, before glaring at Tucker and stated, "Though SOME of us don't know the meaning of 'covert ops.'"

"Okay, fine: I shouldn't have called Lancer old," her friend groaned, "You happy now?" "Sorry to interrupt," Lancer declared, sounding sincere (and a little smug), "but if I may, why didn't you just tell me, or the Fenton's for that matter, about all this when it happened?" "Actually, I'm wondering that, too," Jack admitted. "We'll let THAT slide, right?" Danny inquired, to which his friends and cousin just shrugged with a look that said, "I guess." Sighing, Sam stated, "Reason we didn't tell YOU, Lancer, was that we didn't know if you'd CARE. I mean, in all honesty, would the disappearance of Danny Fenton cause any alarms to go off for any of the faculty?" Though he didn't like to admit it, Mr. Lancer knew the goth girl had a point.

"As for you two, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Tucker began, "It really came down to two things. One, we figured you weren't going to listen to a couple of kids who a faculty member had called you about. Secondly, like Sam mentioned before, this was meant to be a stealth mission, and we didn't know if you were capable of such: usually you guys are all 'shot first and ask questions never.'" At this, the two adult ghost hunters winced, knowing full well that both of these statements had some truth to them.

"Of course, Sam and Tucker didn't arrive until much later," Danny stated, "Anyways, they ultimately steered the Specter Speeder towards Colorado, where the Wisconsin Ghost had set up some sort of secret laboratory. I myself found out that I was already there when I woke up, along with a certain ghostly resident of Amity Park: I think you know him as Danny Phantom. By the way, he told me himself that he HATES the name 'Invisobill.'"

"At this point, I decided to find out what my 'dad' wanted with the two captives, so I spied on him while invisible," Dani remarked, "Truth be told, the Wisconsin Ghost, or Vlad Plasmius, as I know him, isn't REALLY my father: I'm just one of his attempts at creating what HE called 'the perfect half-ghost son.' Needless to say, while invisible I found out about his plan to perfect his latest attempt at such a being using a 'mid-morph DNA sample:' STILL have no idea what that means, honestly."

"I think I know the answer," Maddie replied, "He wanted to take this sample from OUR Danny, right?" "Yes," Dani said, sounding a little nervous, to which her original's mom replied, "Then this 'Plasmius' most likely needed a sample of someone who was about to morph into the afterlife. "Are you saying he was so obsessed with his goals that he was willing to push someone to the edge of their mortality?" Pamela asked, now sounding a little worried, to which Maurice replied in a similar tone with, "I think that's EXACTLY what she's saying, not to mention he doesn't care if they survive the process."

"I'm afraid you're all correct in your assumptions," Danny solemnly stated, "as I can tell you from experience. Seems that to make certain he got a proper sample, he put me AND Phantom into a pod designed to electrocute us until we either gave him what he wanted or simply stopped functioning: whichever came first. To be honest, I'm still not certain how either of us escaped, especially since he had one of the failed clones overshadow me to help speed up the process."

"I was nearby, but I was too overwhelmed by what was happening to be able to be of any help there," Dani supplied, "In any case, shortly afterwards, Vlad discovered my presence and, after telling me EXACTLY what I wanted to here in a quickly fabricated lie, he sent me after his captives to capture them." "She DID catch up to us," the Fenton's son declared, "but during this whole experience, the two of us had noticed something: every time one of the clones used up too much energy, they turned to goop. I'd be lying if I said I felt sorry for their demise, but my animosity towards them wasn't without reason: unlike my 'cousin,' all the other clones were simply drones. Danielle here was the ONLY one who could think independently, and due to this, we didn't really want to see her, for lack of a better term, die. We managed to explain that to her, showing her that we CARED for her."

"Not knowing what else to do, I pleaded with them to let my 'father' have the necessary data he needed, so I could live," Dani explained, "but they insisted that even if they did, I would still perish, which I obviously didn't believe. That said, I captured them, intent on proving them wrong." "I don't really blame her, to be honest," her original stated, "in a similar situation, I might have done the same. However, SHE was the one who was proven wrong. Seems that Vlad was willing to sacrifice his own creation to get his ultimate goal. Needless to say, THAT'S when she rebelled."

"In the end, it almost didn't matter," Danny admitted, "If Sam and Tucker hadn't have burst in a few minutes later with the Specter Deflector on them, none of us would have survived." "We managed to return a little after that," Sam stated, "and in case your wondering, Mr. Lancer, Danielle here overshadowed you and Mrs. Fenton to help us avoid punishment." "Sorry about that," Dani said with a blush, "but I felt that it was the LEAST I owed them for all they did for me."

An awkward silence filled the room. Finally, Jeremy broke it, saying, "I suppose we can't really blame any of them for what happened." A few pairs of eyes looked at him like he was crazy, but in the end, they had to admit he was right. The presence of ghosts in the story was almost irrelevant: the situation seemed like it could happen WITHOUT the presence of the paranormal. Okay, that may be a bit of a stretch, but even still, at this point any punishment they gave them would be in contradictory of one the basic things they had taught the kids: do what you thought was right. Besides, the only REAL criminal present in the room was already trying to make amends. Before the room was emptied out, everyone agreed on two things: they were VERY proud of their kids and those who didn't have one already were going to immediately order a ghost shield for their home.

Author's note:

Two down, one to go (hopefully); just so you know, last segment will involve Valerie; hopefully, it'll be worth the wait; until then, here's something to ponder: since humans are the ghosts in the ghost zone, does that make the ghosts who are already there human? (cue the theme song for "The Twilight Zone")


	4. additional story 4

Author's note:

Part of me is tempted to make one more additional chapter, but in the end, anything I could have written about in it would have already covered by time things get done here. So as much as I want to continue after this, I think this will pretty much wrap things up. So, without further ado…

The Enemy of my Enemy

Valerie was starting to worry: not only was she meeting Danny PHANTOM at her apartment with Danny FENTON unable to show up, but her father was going to present during a private meeting with two ghosts. Well, one of them was HALF-ghost, but that part didn't seem to affect her dad too much, though she was worried how'd he'd react to there being not one, but TWO ghost-hybrids in town, one of which was in a seat of power. "How long until he gets here with that ghost girl?" she heard him ask, to which she shrugged, "Hard to say: the only predictable thing about him…" "'Is that he's unpredictable.' Seriously: that's cliché to ME, and I'm technically less then a year old!" Dani with an "I" declared, to which Danny with a "Y" stated, "Sorry about that: the Fenton's are still working on teaching her proper manners."

"Before we begin, I have a quick question: did you know my daughter wasn't in that suit when you destroyed it?" Damon chided pointing to a heap on the floor. Rolling his eyes, Phantom stated, "Of COURSE I knew she wasn't in there: I witnessed her protecting her now ex-boyfriend from it before I decided to step in. Like I told your daughter once before, not all ghosts are evil." "Sorry, Dani," Valerie whispered, before stating, "Prove it." "Clockwork: the ghost that can see into and even control the very fabric of time," Danny began, "Princess Dorathea: wears a medallion that turns whoever wears it into a dragon when they become enraged; Pandora: owner of an enchanted box that holds several great evils; do you need me to keep going?" "What are you saying?" Damon asked, almost dreading the answer, to which Phantom rolled his eyes. "If those ghosts I mentioned or myself, since I happen to be on good terms with them, were going to do something to you guys, don't you think WE would have already done that? And before you say anything about the incident with the Mayor or how I robbed several places in plain sight, I can honestly tell you that I was a VICTIM in those situations. As for me shooting the Fentons, well let's just say I can't always tell who's being overshadowed and who isn't, okay?

"Something tells me that we're getting off the main focus here," Dani declared, before turning to Valerie, "You said you wanted to talk to my cousin about something related to when you teamed up to help me out." Damon was shocked to hear that she helped out a GHOST, but he shrugged it off as it having something to do with her having HUMANITY. "Actually, yes: after you left, Phantom, I went back to check on Mayor Masters" the ghost huntress directed at Danny with a "Y," before pausing. "Don't worry: I remember you mentioning that part before," Damon reassured, to which Valerie shook her head. "I'm not worried about THAT as much as how I can describe what I saw once I got there," she stated.

Sighing, Danielle stated, "Would THIS help?" With that, she changed back into her human form. Damon looked like he was ready to deny the possibility, but was silenced by his daughter approaching a computer monitor and plugged a disk drive from her new suit. Everyone was shocked at the video's content: Vlad Masters, publicly honest mayor and stickler for maintaining security, had ADMITTED to not only attempting something akin to murder AND revealed that was himself a ghost able to walk past almost ANY alarm system.

"Remember what you said during that Ghost King: you don't have to trust me, just FIGHT with me," Valerie stated, to which Danny sighed, "I'd LOVE to help you, but too much is at risk here: I may have more powers, but HE has more experience AND enough wealth and power to deter any legal action." "I know, but think about what he almost did to Danielle, or what he did to you and Danny," Valerie pleaded, "and while he has a lot of money and power, not even the most crooked judge and jury can declare him innocent if enough evidence is brought up against him."

"I'm not sure I can put you through that," Phantom admitted, "He's my arch-enemy for a reason." "Well, I looked up to Vlad Masters once," Valerie stated, "but this kind of deal makes him MY enemy, too." "Mine as well," Damon declared, having pieced together by now that Mayor Masters had likely manipulated his daughter into hunting ghosts in the first place, "I know it won't be an easy fight, but I still have some connections with Axion Labs, so I might be able dig something up."

Sighing, Danny grinned, "Well, he enemy of my enemy is my friend, I suppose. I'll see to it that Danny FENTON is in on this, too: I heard he knows the Mayor's secret as well, but is only able to get but so close to exposing it." "And I know where some of his secret bases are located," Dani with an "I" declared, "So one way or another, Vlad is going DOWN." "You said it, cuz," Phantom said with a nod, to which Valerie asked, "By the way, why do you keep referring to each other like that way since your, well, you know?" "Helps me feel a sense of normalcy, I guess," Dani stated, to which Valerie stated, "I guess that explains it."

(space bump)

Clockwork was watching all this with a smile. "His future is looking bright," he stated as he looked upon another screen. It showcased a statue of Danny Phantom being unveiled in the town square, with EVERYONE applauding the occasion. As a loud thud was heard, the master of time sighed. As he once again picked up a damaged thermos of the floor of his layer, he said, "For somebody who won't be able to escape in time to do too much damage, you sure know how to make my job difficult."

Author's note:

Finally, I'm done! Quick note about that last part: the statue is implying that "Phantom Planet" is just around the corner from this point, and yes: that thermos DOES contain Danny's evil future self and I DO think that if and when he breaks out of it, he won't be allowed to enjoy his freedom for too long. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and wish you all the best. (Where's Desiree when you need her?)


	5. additional story 3

Author's note:

I know that some of you folks out there are thinking to yourselves, "Why is this guy posting another chapter when the last one was supposed be THE last one?" Short answer: I just thought of something I left out in my previous entries. And in case you didn't notice, I put up some new titles to help with the order of sequence and all that other stuff. Anyways, enjoy.

Ghostly Guardians

"You sure about this, Maddie?" Jack Fenton inquired as he and his wife watched Danielle sleeping in the make-shift bedroom that was set up in the Op Center, to which she nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, Danny and Valerie's story about Danielle actually made sense," she began, "and even if they were WRONG about her ghost powers being linked with her life force, the fact that she was originally unstable means that we CAN'T treat her like other ghosts. I'm beginning to think that it's only the fact that she's half-ghost that's keeping her alive."

"That's actually closer to the truth then you know," stated a new voice in the room. Turning around, they quickly got their blasters ready upon seeing Danny Phantom floating in the room with them. "Easy there: I come in peace," he said before wincing, "I need to work on my openers." "What do you want?" Maddie demanded, cutting right to the chase, to which the ghost boy sighed, "I wanted to make sure my cousin's being properly taken care of." Upon seeing Jack begin to open his mouth, he stated, "I know she's not REALLY my cousin, but Danny FENTON and I like to call her that and she seems to have mutual feelings on that front: helps her feel more HUMAN, I guess."

"Can't really argue with that," Maddie remarked, having a good idea of what he meant, "but something tells me that's not the ONLY reason you're here." Sighing, he smirked, "Not too much escapes you, huh?" Choosing to ignore that he deliberately avoided the word "nothing," she stated, "You wish to speak with us about how we intend to keep her stable, right? Don't even PRETEND to act surprised: I know you used our failed ecto-dejecto on her." "How'd you get that, anyways?" Jack demanded.

Sighing, he began his story: "To understand that, we first have to go back to before the girl in that room was even created. See, Vlad Plasmius, or The Wisconsin Ghost, as you guys know him, has a lot of selfish desires which can all be summoned up with one word: power. He knows that you, Maddie, are VERY skilled and intelligent, and wishes to use that skill and knowledge for his own cause. He believes that you, Jack, are somehow responsible for his death and wishes to eliminate you as part of his revenge. He also knows that I'm the only ghost who's readily able to stop his evil plans, which is why he originally wanted me to rule by his side.

"I kept turning him down though, so he decided to try something else," he stated. "Cloning," Jack stated, both shocked and amazed at what Phantom was saying, to which the ghost in question nodded, "Using some cutting edge ghost hunting technology that he had pinched here and there, he tricked someone, whom you know as the Red Huntress, into donning the first version of that suit she wears. Before you ask, the latest version was created by ANOTHER of my enemies during one of HIS take-over-the-world schemes to force her to keep me busy, but that's not the point.

"All you need to know is that she was unwittingly supplying Plasmius with the data that he needed to begin his experiment," he relayed to them. "Before we go any further," Maddie asked, a little ticked off that the Red Huntress was likely using some of THEIR equipment without permission, "How did this 'Plasmius' get a hold of OUR Danny's DNA?" Making an "ouch" face like he hadn't anticipated this, which probably wasn't far from the truth, he sighed, "I can see your concern there, seeing as you probably don't like the idea your kids being targeted by ecto-weapons, but I can assure you that Danny FENTON was never shot at." She ALMOST got a sigh of relief out when he asked, "How often is the shower drain cleaned out in your house?"

Instantly, she realized the gravity of the situation: the Wisconsin Ghost was more clever then she gave him credit for. "Your saying he could've gotten any number of ways?" Jack demanded, having realized the same thing, to which the ghost boy simply nodded, "I fear that there are some parts of the story that only Plasmius himself could tell." "Just skip to the important stuff: we already know about your capture later on," Maddie stated, to which Danny chuckled, "I know: I was nearby when you held that meeting with Mr. Lancer and company."

"A few months after the events your son and his friends spoke about," he stated, "I'd run into Dani, who was physically getting weaker. You said earlier that her ghost-half was the only thing keeping her alive, but personally, I think it's more of the reverse." "What do you mean?" Jack said, with Maddie equally interested. "Your son said that the other clones were just mindless drones, correct?" the ghost boy stated, to which they nodded. "Well, THAT was there downfall," Phantom declared, "Without the ability to think on one's own accord, Danielle wouldn't have been able to summon the sheer willpower needed to hold her cellular structure together, or at least that's what your son's friend Sam figures. Had Plasmius been able to see that, he wouldn't have convinced Valerie to hand Danielle over to him."

"What do you mean?" Jack inquired. "Long story short, Valerie found out about Danielle and was asked by one Vlad Masters to hand her over to him," Amity Park's most famous resident stated, "I think it's pretty clear that Plasmius was behind the curtain though." As the Fenton patriarchs nodded, Phantom started to tear up a bit, "The closest thing I've had to a younger sibling was nearly killed that night, and something tells me that the dose of Ecto-Dejecto your Danny let me borrow from your lab won't last forever and once it wears off, if I'm somehow not able to go after her…"

"You'd have nothing to worry about," Maddie deadpanned, to which Jack declared, "She's right: ghost clone or not, no child of Jack Fenton is going to be melted down into nothing any time soon." "You better be certain," Phantom lightly warned, "Plasmius goes through life, or afterlife, I guess, like a game of chess: always planning at least three steps ahead." "He can plan 30 steps ahead," Maddie declared, "but the only way I'm going to let some, some…" "Fruitloop?" Danny supplied. "FRUITLOOP harm a member of my family is over my cold, dead body," the ghost huntress declared upon realizing how perfectly that fit, before adding, "Heck, even THAT won't stop me!"

"You really mean that?" a small voice inquired. Turning around, the Fenton patriarchs saw Danielle sitting up in the bed, face showing pure shock. "Sorry to wake you, cuz," Phantom declared, rubbing the back of his neck, to which she shook her head. "It's okay," she insisted, "I just can't understand why anyone would care so much about me: all I ever was to Vlad was an imperfection, a mistake…" "Then for all his intelligence, he doesn't know ANYTHING," Maddie declared, "Sure, you didn't come into the world like you normally would, but no daughter of mine will ever be an imperfection." "Daughter?" the young halfa whispered, before smiling and tears of joy started to appear as she ran from the bed and threw herself into her new mother's arms.

"I promise you: Vlad isn't going to get his hands on you any time soon," Maddie said as she held the young halfa in her arms. "You mean the Wisconsin Ghost, right?" Jack inquired, to which Phantom stated, "Jack, your old college buddy was involved in Plasmius' plans once already: what's stopping it from happening again?" "Okay, you have a point," Jack admitted, "but if Vladdie DOES somehow get directly involved, which I doubt he will, I'll make sure he answers to the highest court in the land, old friend or not."

"That's all I needed to hear," Phantom stated going over to the wall and sticking his hand in the wall. Coming back over, he handed Maddie a flash drive. "Shortly after Danielle's return, I had your son's friend Tucker attempt to reverse engineer the stuff that helped stabilize her: I figured that you might change the formula later on and didn't want to chance it not working like it did the first time," explained upon seeing her confused face, "Unfortunately, some of the ingredients are hard to get when you're under a certain age. That said, this flash drive holds not just the original formula, but any alternatives that can be used if worse comes to worse."

"You wanted to see if we could be trusted to raise someone with ghost powers," Maddie said with understanding, to which he nodded. "It's nice to know that there's someone ELSE out there who's looking after that which I care about." With that, he phased through the ceiling. As Maddie kissed their new daughter on the head and put her to bed again, Jack smiled to himself: he heard how great teachers learn as much as they teach, but he never thought it was actually true. After all, he was fairly certain that tonight's visit had been a TEST, which he was pretty sure he and his wife had passed.

Author's note:

Ending is a call-back to the original story the chapter I extended was in. Also, I may have lost track of the references to various episodes that were in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure that I've hinted at several themes that play out throughout the series. By the way, in case you're still confused on why I wrote this, in the original chapter, Danny said not to worry about how the Fenton's would react to Danny PHANTOM thought of Danielle staying with them. Well, I hope you liked this.


End file.
